


testament to will

by iwanttoseethestars



Series: miscellaneous hannibal poetry [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Episode: s02e13 Mizumono, Episode: s03e09 And the Woman Clothed with the Sun…, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, Hannibal is Hannibal, Lyric Poem, M/M, POV First Person, Poetry, Post-Episode: s02e13 Mizumono, Pre-Slash, Season/Series 01, Season/Series 02, Wordplay, narrative poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2020-02-21 16:45:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18706312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwanttoseethestars/pseuds/iwanttoseethestars
Summary: crimped lips,pursedsubtly, subtly, subtly.





	testament to will

Crimped lips,

pursed

subtly, subtly, subtly.

Dear Will,

_Dear. Dear, Dear, Dear—_

How many times have I told you

that you can always come to me?

You just have to tell me (show me) it’s all right.

 

It’s all right,

Quiet

your breaths

and wade into the stream—

My stream; it flows only for you

and you know this

and yet

you do always resist

and I persist

but your

resistance makes me smile:

It is so quintessentially you —

You are compulsive,

but not stupid —

You know what you’ll have to do to come to, come to

Come to me.

_Dear. Dear, Dear, Dear—_

You know where I’ll be.

_Oh, dear. Oh, dear, oh, dear, oh, dear._

I won’t be here

You missed

your chance,

Will.

But I will still wait.

I forgive

I forgive

_Forgive. Forgive, forgive, forgive—_

you.

_You. You, you, you—_

I can’t forget you.

 

Silk-drape lips

hanging

from Cupid’s bow, in dips,

you frown

softly, softly, softly.

**Author's Note:**

> hi!  
> you've reached my first piece of Hannibal writing <3
> 
> for a long time, possibly still a little now, i'd thought, "man. i love writing but how the HELL could i do HANNIBAL justice, of all intellectual properties???" and yet, i managed to subvert my own expectations, yay! i'm pretty pleased with this one.
> 
> hope you are, too,  
> author-san x
> 
> P.S.: i first posted this in my newest poetry collection on my Wattpad of the same name... feel free to have a peek around!  
> P.P.S. (lol): wondering what the Lyric Poem tag was about? have a listen to Feather by Little Dragon ;//)


End file.
